cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mattheus
Background Early Life Aurelius Mattheus Fortis was born on September 20, 63 B.C. in Rome Italy. His father was Gaius Aurelius Fortis, a powerful Roman Senator. His mother was Aurora. Mattheus was an only child. Mattheus had an enjoyable childhood, and in his adolescence, he would sit in on Senate meetings and watch his father debate tirelessly with the other Senators. His father prepared him to eventually take his place as a Senator. A few days after Mattheus turned 20 years old, his father died, and he immediately took his father's place in the Senate. Within just two years time, he rose to prominence and soon became close friends with the Emperor, who eventually named him successor. At 27, Mattheus became the new Emperor of an ever-growing Roman Empire. Over the next 20 years, Mattheus began to notice that he wasn't aging like he everyone else was. He looked the same at 50 years old as he did when he was 20. His people became suspicious. Mattheus knew he had to leave Rome, and randomly chose his next heir, a young man named Tiberius, who later ruled Rome with an iron fist. At 52, Mattheus left Rome, not to return until almost 2,000 years later. The Roaming Roman Mattheus traveled to the nearby island of Centuria to seek refuge with distant relatives, but he when he arrived, he found the city to be deserted. He fled east and jumped from city to city and from country to country for the next two millenia, constantly changing disguises to keep his identity hidden from everyone else. He soon became a polyglot, learning how to speak English, French, Spanish, Italian, Romanian, Portuguese, German, and bits and pieces of various of other languages, and of course his native tongue, Latin. Throughout this time, Mattheus had dreams of establishing a great empire. In the latter half of the 20th Century, he gained a small following, mainly because of his political beliefs. He and his supporters circumnavigated the world, searching for a place to establish a new empire. His endeavors led him to Nome, Alaska. The harsh climate and brutal temperatures were challenging to say the least, but Mattheus knew that he had found the right area. A few miles from Nome, he founded the new nation of Ironstar on June 14, 2008 and declared himself the President. Ironstar Ironstar was slow to expand in size and strength, and Mattheus wondered if he would achieve the success he dreamed of. One day, a messenger from the New Polar Order arrived at the President's Mansion with an important message. Polaris promised growth and riches for Ironstar, and Mattheus was not about to pass up an opportunity like that. He soon discovered that Polaris was a mighty alliance of powerful nations. He watched as Ironstar began to flourish and prosper. However, soon a war erupted and Ironstar came under attack, but Mattheus chose to remain with Polaris through good and bad, fighting in two wars with them. Both wars ravaged Ironstar, causing it to spiral into anarchy and a major revolt broke out against the benevolent leader, Mattheus. He was sent into exile back to Rome. How ironic. From Nome to Rome On the voyage back to Rome, Mattheus recalled the events prior to his exile. Before the War, Mattheus had previously been made a Polar diplomat to the Christian Coalition of Countries. He met Ogden Chichester, KeyStroke, Samwise, and many other great people. He wanted to move to the CCC, but only after he left Polaris. After leaving, he was labeled as a deserter by the Polar community, because he left during the war. However, he knew the war was over. In fact, the day after he left, the treaties were signed to end the war. As for Ironstar, because the people exiled their faithful leader, they ultimately fell to the opposing forces in the Second Patriotic War. Let it be known that Mattheus still does not harbor any hard feelings toward Polaris. Almost two millenia after leaving his birthplace, Mattheus finally returned to Rome, finding all of the old and familiar buildings to be in a quite a repulsive state. Dismayed and depressed, he thought of what he should do. Though he was born in Rome and was labeled a Roman citizen, he and his family originated from the city of Centuria, located on an island not too far from the western coast of Italy. Strangely enough, Mattheus landed on the island to find it still uninhabited, but all of the old buildings had been dissolved by time. Nova Centuria Mattheus was able to gain 100 followers who shared his political beliefs. On September 6, 2008, he established The Holy Christian Empire of Nova Centuria. He declared that the official languages would be Latin, English, and Italian. As of May 2009, Nova Centuria has over 18,000 supporters. Nova Centuria prospered quite rapidly. The motto of Nova Centuria is Deō et Reī Publicae, which means "For God and the Republic". Mattheus made the decision to join the CCC almost as soon as he established Nova Centuria. He was quick to rise in the CCC government. He was appointed by Anton Chenoa II to be an Assistant Minister of Internal Affairs (Director of Member Compliance), a position which he faithfully held until April of 2009. Mattheus now currently serves the Minister of Internal Affairs for the Christian Coalition of Countries. Disappearance After completing his term as Minister of Internal Affairs of the Christian Coalition of Countries, Mattheus left the CCC and abandoned Nova Centuria on the 22nd of June, 2009 A.D. He has occasionally sent electronic transmissions to the CCC but has stated that he is not interested in returning to Planet Bob. It is rumored that Mattheus has been spotted in the Himalayan Mountains of Nepal, but this statement cannot be confirmed. Category:Christian Coalition of Countries Category:The Infinity Alliance